


On The Dunes Of A Cape

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Anon Asked: Could you please do a bottom!dean Destiel ficlet involving wing!kink that maybe takes place on the beach/in the water at the beach?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Dunes Of A Cape

Dean laughed as Cas pushed him towards the surf, his feet light on the hot sand. Cas followed close behind him, urging Dean closer to the water. As they approached the surf, their bare toes getting wet with salty water, Castiel came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him.

“Cas, stop.” Dean whined softly, squirming in the angel’s arms. “Someone could see.”

Castiel growled low in his throat, nuzzling Dean’s neck with his nose and nipping at the skin there. “You’re acting like that’s a bad thing.” He said, his voice deep and steady. Dean swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in his throat as Castiel pressed up against his ass. He could feel how hard Castiel was; how his erection pressed up against the back of Dean’s thigh and made wild, dirty thoughts race through the hunter’s mind.

“What if somebody calls the cops on us?” Dean whispered, though he found himself pressing back against Cas’s hot, hard body. The angel held him tightly, letting his hands roam over Dean’s toned chest and torso.

“Let them.” He breathed in Dean’s ear. The hunter gasped and turned around, green eyes meeting brilliant blue ones for a moment before they kissed hard. Dean moaned and reached up, tangling his fingers into Cas’s thick black hair and shoving his tongue into the angel’s mouth. Castiel kissed back with equal passion, tugging at the hem of Dean’s tight black tee shirt. After a few seconds of struggling with the garment he gave up completely, tearing it off and throwing it onto the sand behind them.

“Hey, I liked that shirt.” Dean complained, frowning at Castiel. The angel shrugged and pulled Dean close again, kissing him hard on the lips before responding to him.

“You can steal a new one tomorrow.” He said, his voice thick and gravelly. Before Dean could say anything more he placed his mouth back over Dean’s, pushing his tongue into the hunter’s mouth and claiming it as his own. Dean moaned, clutching at Cas’s shirt for dear life as he felt Cas’s hands roaming his own bare chest and torso.

“Cas…” He gasped when they finally broke apart, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan. Cas smiled as he trailed kisses down Dean’s neck, nipping at his pulse point.

“What happened to being scared that we would get caught?” He asked, smirking up at Dean. The hunter simply growled in response, fisting a hand in Castiel’s messy hair and dragging him forward for another kiss.

“Take your clothes off.” He ordered, taking a step away from Castiel so that he could undo his own belt and slide his pants off. Cas wasted no time in following Dean’s orders, quickly shedding each of his four layers until he was wearing nothing but his plain, white boxers. Dean smirked when he saw the noticeable tent in the front of them, stepping forward and sliding his arms around Castiel to grope at his ass.

“You’re so sexy.” He breathed against the angel’s lips, leaving wet kisses all over his face and neck. Slowly but surely he kissed his way down Castiel’s body, taking his time to lave at each of Castiel’s nipples and draw out all of the pretty gasps and moans he loved to hear from his angel. When he finally sunk down to his knees in the soft sand in front of Castiel, the angel was rock hard and already leaking in his boxers.

Dean smiled and pulled his boxers down, reaching up to grab onto Cas’s hard cock. He gave it several slow, teasing pulls, smirking when Cas groaned and tangled his fingers into Dean’s hair. He leaned forward and lapped at the sensitive head, licking up the precum that seeped from Cas’s cock. The angel moaned and thrust his hips forward, so that his cock was pressed up against Dean’s lips. Dean smiled and opened up his mouth, easily taking Castiel into his mouth.

Dean began to bob up and down with a practiced rhythm, his hand working the base of Cas’s big cock as he sucked on the head. Dean flicked his tongue over the slit, chuckling against Castiel’s sensitive skin when the angel jerked forward. His fingers tightened in Dean’s hair and he pushed Dean’s head down, forcing him to deep throat his cock. Dean fought his gag reflex and let his jaw go slack, groaning softly when he felt Cas’s hard cock hit the back of his throat.

“Dean… Fuck…” Cas gasped, thrusting his hips into Dean’s mouth a couple of times before he released him, allowing Dean to catch his breath before the hunter returned to sucking Cas’s cock. He focused especially on the head of Cas’s cock, tonguing at the angel’s slit and nipping playfully at the sensitive underside. Dean knew that Cas was about to cum when his thighs started to tremble, and he smiled triumphantly around Cas’s cock when he felt the angel pulling him back up to his feet.

“Dean.” Castiel panted, pulling Dean up to his feet. That was when Dean noticed the large, black feathered wings that had sprouted out of Castiel’s back. He gasped, reaching out to run his fingers through the long feathers. Castiel gasped at the contact, his wings moving away from Dean’s hands involuntarily at the action.

“Sorry.” Dean said quickly, dropping his hands to his side. Cas shook his head and smiled.

“No, Dean, it’s okay. You can touch them.” He said. When Dean looked hesitant, he picked up the hunters hand and placed it back on the ridge of his wing. Dean bit his lips.

“Are you sure, Cas?” He asked quietly. Cas nodded, pulling Dean close by the hips and kissing him softly on the mouth.

“I’m sure. Go ahead; your hands feel good on my feathers.” He whispered. That was all the convincing that it took for Dean to start moving his fingers, dragging them through the softs black feathers of Cas’s wings. Cas sighed and smiled, nuzzling Dean’s neck with his nose as the hunter continued to groom his feathers.

“They’re so beautiful, Cas.” He breathed against the skin of Castiel’s neck, smiling. “You’re beautiful.”

Castiel moaned at that, bucking his hips and grinding against Dean’s thigh. Dean gasped and pushed back, grinding his own hard cock against Cas’s. That was how they stayed for a few minutes; both of Dean’s hands buried deep in Cas’s feathers as they ground against each other, panting hard and moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Cas…” Dean moaned, tilting his head to the side so that Castiel could leave a dark hickey on his neck. “I want you to f-fuck me…” He moaned. Castiel groaned and bit at Dean’s skin, pushing hard against him.

“Yeah. Yeah.” He gasped. In one swift motion he lifted Dean up off of the floor and into his arms. Dean gasped and wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist, tangling his fingers further into Cas’s dark wigs. Castiel walked for about a hundred feet before he stopped, laying Dean down on a soft, warm sand dune and then lying on top of him. He smiled and kissed him slowly, still grinding against him.

“I believe that there’s a song about making love in the dunes of a cape.” Castiel murmured in Dean’s ear. Dean laughed and threw his head back against the soft sand.

“Shut up and fuck me, Cas.” He chuckled. Castiel smiled and sat back on his haunches.

“My pleasure.” He said. He snapped his fingers and a small bottle of lube appeared in his hand, which he quickly opened. He poured a generous amount of the slick liquid onto his fingers, then slowly began to work a single finger into Dean’s hole.

Dean squirmed as Cas worked a finger into him, whining softly and spreading his legs wide for Cas. The angel smiled and leaned in, placing gentle kisses on Dean’s neck and chest as he worked his index finger in and out of the hunter. After a few minutes he worked a second finger in, pressing against Dean’s inner walls and making him gasp.

“Fuck, Cas, right there.” He whined, reaching down and grabbing his own aching cock. Cas smiled and pressed the spot again, watching as Dean moaned loudly and squirmed in the sand.

“Looks like we found your prostate.” He murmured as he began to pump his fingers in and out, slowly easing a third into Dean’s hole. The hunter gasped, arching his back as Cas began to scissor him open.

“M’ready.” He moaned softly, reaching up to grab Cas’s shoulder. “Come on, Cas. Fuck me.”

Cas drew in a sharp breath and nodded, easing his fingers out of Dean’s hole and quickly lubing up his own cock. Then he draped his body over Dean’s, kissing the hunter hard on the lips as he slowly pushed into him. Dean moaned and threw his head back, tangling his fingers into the feather’s on Cas’s back as the angel bottomed out inside of him. 

“Fuck.” Dean gasped, arching his back. “Move, Cas!” he ordered, tugging on the angel’s feathers. Castiel gasped at the acute pain, moaning as it mingled with the pleasure that was overwhelming his body. He began to thrust his hips, gasping and moaning each time that Dean scratched his nails over his sensitive wings.

Castiel fucked madly into Dean, thrusting his hips and stretching Dean wide with his cock. Dean could do nothing but moan, his eyes squeezed shut as he gripped onto Cas for dear life. He found himself pulling at Cas’s wings, which only spurred the angel on and made him fuck into Dean harder and faster.

Dean came first, his cum covering his own chest as well as Castiel’s. He groaned and threw his head back, raking his nails down Cas’s back and scratching his wings in the process. That was what tipped Cas over the edge, and he came with a shout inside of Dean, filling him up with his cum.

Cas groaned and collapsed on top of Dean, mouthing at his neck as Dean panted underneath him. Dean brought his hands up and ran them soothingly over Cas’s sensitive, wings, smiling slightly.

“We are definitely coming to the beach again... _soon_ ”


End file.
